mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Tomasino
'Henry Tomasino ' (1911-1951) was a Soldato in the Clemente and later Falcone crime family. He helped Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro get into Empire Bay's criminal underworld. History Background Henry is a son of a Sicilian mobster, he grew up with six brothers. He was sent to America in 1931 to escape Mussolini's clampdown on the mafia. Henry's father fearing his son would either be drafted into the army or locked up, sent his son to America. In Empire Bay, Henry came under the protection of Albert Clemente, an old family friend. Involvement Vito first meets Henry in Enemy of the State where Henry asks Vito to steal some gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration, Vito does so successfully ,but Henry finds out that they expire the next day, he then tells Vito to sell the gas stamps to Gas stations before midnight. He is next seen in Murphy's Law where on orders of Luca Gurino he asks Joe and Vito to rob a jewellery store owned by someone who owes money to Clemente, the robbery doesn't go according to plan when Brian O'Neill and his crew also try to rob the store, Vito and Joe get away with the money. In The Buzzsaw he is given the contract to kill Sidney Pen, he asks Vito and Joe for help and tells Vito to go to Harry's Shop to pick up a MG42, the hit goes successfully until Henry gets shot in the leg by the fat man. Vito and Joe then take him to El Greco for medical assistance. After Vito goes to jail feeling guilty and wanting to repay Joe he warn's him that Luca has put him on his hitlist. Henry isn't seen again until Room Service where he and another Clemente thug are taking a beaten up guy out of The Empire Arms Hotel, however Vito and Joe avoid his attention and successfully assassinate Clemente and his top men. Henry then meets up with Vito and asks him to vouch for him and help him get into the Falcone's. Henry is asked to kill Leone Galante to earn his place in the family, however one of three things happen either Vito hides in the shower and Henry kills him, Vito escapes with Leo without Henry seeing him or he catches Vito and Leo and makes a deal with them to let Leo live if he skips town. Henry is then welcomed into the Falcone family. Henry convinces Joe and Vito to enter the drug trade with him and they borrow money from Bruno Levine. In order to do so, they buy the product from the Empire Bay Triads, however some unknown assailants dressed as cops ambush the trio, though they get away and begin their life in the drug trade. Death On September 24th, 1951, Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park as they were supposed to meet Henry. In the distance they see a man screaming and a group of Chinese men butchering a man with meat cleavers. Upon closer inspection it is revealed to be Henry. Mr. Wong's men had stolen the money and planned on using it to pay off a loan they had recently attained. Mr. Wong had dealt heroin to Henry, Vito and Joe earlier in the game. Though, Mr. Wong hadn't double crossed Vito or Joe. Wong later revealed that Henry was a rat and was working with the Feds. Whether this is true or not is never revealed. Federal Problem Throughout the game, you work with Henry on many jobs, and he gives you your first. But later Mr. Wong's men killed him because their people in the Bureau of Narcotics told them that he had been working for the government. This seems odd as Frankie Potts, who is a federal agent, doesn't mention in his files that he or anyone else in the FBI would cooperate with Henry. Still, as Frankie gets into trouble and asks his superiors for help, he is told that they have someone watching his back, but that they could not further disclose who this person is. Also, Leone Galante later seems to confirm to Vito that Henry was a rat. (This could be explained by the fact that Mr. Wong claims Henry is an informant for the Bureau of Narcotics. In the early '50s, there was very little cooperation between the FBI and the Bureau of Narcotics, due to the fact that Harry Anslinger, a Narcotics agent, publicly spoke out about the existence of the Mafia at a time when J. Edgar Hoover, the FBI's director, was claiming that it did not exist.) It is heavily implied that he was working with the feds though it is possible it was just a lie made up by the Triads as a way to justify them killing him. Personality It seems that Henry doesn't like to talk about his personal life. Judging by the reports made by Frankie Potts he maintains good connections with high ranking members of the city's mafia. He also seems to be a frequent visitor of strip clubs (the Cathouse to be exact) in Empire Bay. He is in his mid-thirties in his first appearance. Henry is also a role model for Vito and Joe and also a mentor, of sorts, who helps them ascend the criminal ladder. Family *Eleonore Castrogiovanni (Mother) *Silvio Tomasino (Father, Deceased) *Bettina Canavosio (Wife, Deceased) *Basilio Tomasino (Brother) *Fausto Tomasino (Brother) *Manfredo Tomasino (Brother) *Osvaldo Tomasino (Brother) *Pietro Tomasino (Brother) *Salvatore Tomasino (Brother) Trivia *He is 6'0" and 175lbs. *According to Frankie Potts' files, he has several addresses, but he mainly lives at The Empire Arms Hotel. *He was married to Bettina Canavosio, who is now deceased. It is not known how or when she died. *His birthday is 2 days after Alberto Clemente's. *He has six brothers, Basilio, Fausto, Manfredo, Osvaldo, Pietro and Salvatore. It is unknown why he is the only one of his siblings without an Italian first name. *He is a soldato under capo Luca Gurino's faction. *He frequents Freddy's Bar and Restaurant, which is the front of operations for the Clemente Family. *Originally Henry wields a Colt M1911A1, he changes to a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver (.357 Magnum) Later on in the game. *He drives a white and and beige Shubert Beverly in the 1950's segment. It is unknown what car he drove in the 1940s, although it may have been a Lassiter Series 69. *He may be a distant relative of Frank Vinci as Vinci's mother's maiden name is Tomasino. Therefore Vinci's mother might have been a sister of Henry's paternal grandfather. (judging from the age difference between Henry and Frank Vinci) *He may be the other undercover fed that Frankie Potts' superiors mention. (They tell Frankie another agent is watching his back, but they cannot reveal who the person is in order to protect him). *He bears a slight resemblance to Dean Martin, a popular entertainer of the time. This may be a reference as Martin's songs, mainly the song "Kick in the Head" were used in Mafia II's advertising campaign and in game on radio stations. Although this is probably just a coincidence. The song "That's Amore" by Martin can be heard on Empire Classic Radio just moments before Henry's gruesome murder. *He may resemble Jimmy "The Gent" Conway from the 1990 gangster classic "Goodfellas" as he is the oldest out of Vito and Joe who may also resemble Henry Hill and Tommy Devito. *His name may be a reference to Don Lionele Tommasino from Mario Puzo's "The Godfather". *It is implied through two trailers that Henry was one of the "wiseguys" that Joe and Vito idolised when they were children. This is possible as when Joe and Vito were 11 and 10, respectively, Henry will have been 24/25. He probably would have already been a respected mafioso at that age. * His thirteenth contract was to kill the "Fat Man". He believes this is the reason he got shot, as the number thirteen is often associated with bad luck. Coincidentally, his death occurs in Chapter 13, the same number that's closely associated with bad luck. *He goes to church every Sunday, suggesting that he is a devout Catholic. (This is also why he recognizes the Bible quote Bruno uses in Chapter 12). *Henry is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Joe and Eddie. *There are clues from the beginning that he may not be who he says he is, in fact, Vito questions and doubts Henry several times throughout the story. This gives very crucial hints about what we learn about him towards the end of the game. *Not much is really known about Henry as he does not like to talk about himself and his life. *He is very reserved and has very few friends. *It is mentioned in the family album that his only motivation is his pride and loyalty, and this is what he is known for by the Mafia. *Henry is very different from most of the other mobsters, being very level-headed, proper, and refined. He doesn't have the vices and crudeness many of the others have. He's very much an "old-school" or "man of honor" type mafioso with strong morals and values. *He seems to be one of Alberto Clemente's favorites, as Clemente is known for being very tough with his men (even Luca Gurino fears him), although Henry seems to have been treated differently. *It's possible that he may appear in "Joe's Adventures" due to Joe saying to Vito that he hasn't seen him for a good few years now. It is also possible that this DLC will reveal more about Henry. *Some time after Vito went to prison, Joe stopped seeing Henry completely. It is unknown where Henry was and what he was doing during those years he was "absent" from Vito's and Joe's perspective. *Henry knows a great deal of information about the various criminal organizations in Empire Bay. *He always wears a black tailored suit with a red tie and either a white, beige, or dark red shirt. *In one of the artworks, it appears he wears a brown suit sometimes. *You can tell his voice was changed along with many other features from the very first trailer of Mafia II to "The Buzzsaw" trailer. From then it remains the same. Mission Appearances *Enemy of the State *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *A Friend of Ours *Sea Gift *Exit the Dragon (Killed) Gallery 08.jpg|Henry about to kill "The Fat Man". File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Henry with friends Joe and Vito. File:Henry_Tommasino.png File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-052.png File:Franki_files_ht.jpg ht.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2010-09-23-22h24m11s20.png File:Hentom.jpg File:Henryart.jpg|Henry Tomasino artwork. Tomasino, Henry Tomasino, Henry Category:Mafia II Category:Death Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Joe's Adventures